redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Frentiza the ferret/Archive2
Redo... I was wondering if I could do a redo of that pic I gave you a while back. I don't like the way it turned out and its not my best. If so, has any of the info changed or is it the same as last time? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:40, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Nice new sig, matey.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 12:20, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hows it going, Avenwarrior? I've ask MM to take a look at the Moshi Monsters Wiki, if they do I'm gonna need another trusted admin quickquickquick! So again, could you help? Adminship waiting time will be cut down. So if you could help, could you?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 10:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Fren!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! hi! i'm back from a long family trip!!!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 12:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey-lo......... I see that you want to be my friend: Awesome! :D :D :D thanks so much! I will be your friend, too! :D BTW, I just updated my fan fic, "the Black Rose of Redwall" if you want to check it out! :D see you around! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Please check out The Legend of Dark Star! Also, I've completely revamped the MM Wiki, it's thouroughly green! Also, I don't know why the Wikia logo is invisible. Oh well. Pleeeeeeze help, once you make 10 edits and you keep on at it then I'll make you Admin.... if you start veering off then I'll prompt you here. Dealies?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 23:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) pictcha! ok ill do that, what pose do you want? --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 18:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Fren! Will you check out my User page under the heading Contest! please? Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hi again! Where do I sign up for a picture request? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! here! i found this picture in a skip, i thought you might like it Okay. Thanks!! i filled in the blanks on your request page. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update on Hare-Maid of Redwall. It's semi-big. I was bored and had a plan for the story :D Here's the...err...err...sneak peak!! We learn a wee bit more about 'The Enchanting One's' plan, we get a glimpse back at Salamandastron with the ottermaid and her story, as she tells it to Lord Graystripe. And we also see Kailee reunited with a new buddy! User_blog:Long Patrol Girl/The Hare-Maid of Redwall --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Ferrets shall rule the world!!!! hello, your Royal Frenishness! hows everything goin on this lovely saturday morning?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 14:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ummmm..heh heh..sorry..i is forgetting! lol--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 14:22, September 5, 2009 (UTC) so...how much redwall have you read?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 14:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) so,whos your altime favorite character? Mine is Folgrim...i fell in love with him in legend of luke...it started as a facination,cause i wanted to find out how he went crazy...thats why i wrote folgrims past..i'm on the shoutbox if ya wanna chat!^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 14:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I finished it! Yay! I was listening to the Beatles while doing it...dunno why...seemed to fit...anyways... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 18:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I agree with you about the Spongebob thing. They've been getting kind of off in their material >:P. But I've never heard of a girl watching Terminator! I haven't seen it yet but I've been told about how violent it is. lol. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 01:27, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Lol I'm jealous. I haven't even watched Jurassic Park yet. :D --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 01:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) well your better at photoshop than i am! i don't even know how to work the dumb thing!(actually i have Ginp but it works like photoshop) all those symbles and shapes drive me crazy..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 02:18, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hoi Part one of my carefully planned revenge complete! UPDATE UNSUNG And be SURE to read the A/N Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'The Adventures of Badrang and Badredd'--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Skim I noticed that Skim is under your copyrightd names. I used the name Skim in my Fan Fic The Legend of Dark Star, and I don't really want to change it. Is that okay?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:54, September 12, 2009 (UTC) oh hooray! i have had an infimit amount of caffinated coca-cola and am now awake! yay for me!!!!!! i drew a pic of Meeka shooting an arrow...only it's ''after she shoots the arrow so her hand is drawn back and open and the bow is practicly in your face....^-^ --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 12:22, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Here's you picture :) Hope you like it! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:25, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'Badrang and Badredd'--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update BoS! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:59, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 16:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Update (has a little romance :D)! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 23:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ooh! you have a free slot. Ok can you draw Segalia? She is a light brown archer, blue eyes, light tunic, brown belt, dark green cloak (optional), bow down at side but ready, quiver with red-fletched arrows on back. oh and can you have her in a tree. so she's like sitting on a branch? Thanks! feel free to ask me any questions!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Folgrim's past!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 19:55, September 22, 2009 (UTC) And yet, another update! on Folgrim's past--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 20:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Ferretmaiden must have cheeeeeeeeese!!!! not really..but can i ask for a request? think you could draw Meeka,in this outfit only the dress is red, but the jacket stays black. , and her posistion is your choice..whatever posistion you think Meeka should be in...thanx!--?----Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I can't thank you enough for the picture and all! God bless you! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 20:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrims past!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for the pic! it is very cool! ITs just, wow. THnaks so much!`Segalia Beware the Warrior! 18:26, September 30, 2009 (UTC) thanks! it's cute! ^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Siggy test --Fren the Fearless Confer with me...if you dare 14:16, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Althyana Slitbane III I am justice! 07:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind if I use your character in my fan fiction? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 21:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE!!!!! I updated Hare-Maid of Redwall. Terror is breaking out in the Abbey, and the Enchanting One is laughing! Oh no! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Art Request Hey, Frentiza. Long Patrol Girl recommended you as someone to ask about a drawing. Before I ask, do you draw wildcats? --User:Galadriadhar, Mediator of Mossflower 00:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hoi Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Go here. Please, it will be explained, but this is important. Not a fan fic, not a picture, it's a (short) but important article. http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/ARTWORK_PETTITION! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 22:33, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Update LoR ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello,nice to meet you. I'll certainly draw Fren for you. - Skywind Request Great! Could you let me know when you have a spot open for requesting? Galadriadhar Sorry about the request-it sounds like you are pretty busy. Don't worry about my request. If you are able, do it whenever most convenient.-Skywind Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Loonies Hello, I believe that you put your name down for my 'little treat'? Well, here's the link, so fire away! User:John-E/Treat Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 16:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Update on LoR. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 20:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Update Tagg Quest Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 15:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry to say, but you can stop that pic of "General Raykar". Sorry! --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 15:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Update on APT--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC)(yes, to lazy to make a sig, and must go cary wood) Update Layla of Redwall! --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 22:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi again! Could you check out the polls on my user page please? Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey Fren, I'm going to make a story on Earothorn Shadowbaen, and I was wondering before I make the sneek peek if it would be alright if yours and mine fanfics were connected, like in my prologue he would start thinking about his past when he sees Althyana III and he hears her story, because he knew her ancestor for crying outloud, if you don't want them to be connected that is fine--The Diseased One Lyme disease? I've got it... Update! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 15:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Celn Est DOOOONE!!! Well, I finished him. Hope you like it! Thanks for hiring me to do more art! Yay!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC) YEA! YOu wear glasses! me too! woow, lots of us here wear glasses:you, me , silva, lpg. Glasses club! I'm near sighted too. Glasses dont make someone a nerd, im still an awesome warrior with mine! YEa!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 16:45, October 26, 2009 (UTC) PS. Did i thank you for the pic? If not THANKS SO MUCH! its awesome! I wear really thick glasses, and I'm a fully capable assassin. But, yes, I do consider my self a nerd and geek. ~~Ejaxk The Abyss~~ AWESOME UPDATE ON LAYLA OF REDWALL!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) *sigh* thank you.......... why is everyone picking on me???? sheesh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:30, October 30, 2009 (UTC) THANKS!!!! dork...... ;P Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:33, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) actually i think we may have run into each other before, i'm not sure. anyway, hope to see you around! Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 00:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Pitiful update on SPAUF(GTG so using sped sign)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 19:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry your request is taking so long Fren-I'll get it to you soon!--Skywindredkite 22:49, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :D Thanks! Yep, Perry rules! :D and I archived. :)--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 22:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung --Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Update! A double update on 'Badrang and Badredd'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) i am madder than you, m2, blue, AND everyone else on this wiki put together. except TBT. he;'s not mad. anyway, i'm madder than you. if you disagree, then we can have an ARGUMENT *thinks: OH, GOODEE. Hang on.@explodes@* anyway, I AM MADDER! John-E Tripes and taters!Mossflowerrr! 16:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) drew your request, just need to color it! thanks for being so patient!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) yay!!! Fren is fin-ish-ed!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:26, November 10, 2009 (UTC) It's done:)! Here is your request-please tell me what you think.--Skywindredkite 01:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:49, November 13, 2009 (UTC) your taking my chalenge? *goes all starry eyed* oh bless you Fren!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Cheese puffz? Awesome! Thanks a lot!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! update On Vengeance. Yes, an update already! And probably another one tomorrow ... http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Songflower/Vengeance --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 17:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Update. --Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! 17:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 22:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update The Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:07, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall! -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 16:45, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Update Update on From Clockwith to Eternity, depending on when you last finished reading -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 21:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Update! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 01:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ummm could you draw Tara for me? I left the discription on that request page thingy... o.O--Tara Ferretwarrior Randomness is mine to command! 14:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) THAAAANK YOU!!! That pic is so awesome! I love it!!! thanks!!! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 18:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! (Yeah, I've decided to be consistant this time, suprising huh?) Update on my only fan fic: Think of Me -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 03:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall. -Layla Goldeneyes 01:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Update on Think of Me -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) update at last Update on Vengeance (at last!!!) mainly because of pressure from Snowy Longname. :) User blog:Songflower/Vengeance --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 16:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I love the pic you did for me! It is awesome.--Skywindredkite 21:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Update! On "Sister Amyl of Loamhedge." Chapter Eight is here! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 01:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) High School --Zoso159 01:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I know what you mean about school work for me Spanish class takes up more of my day than anything. All ofmy other classes to me are a breez except for Global issues and English assighnments. I have been thinking of writing a fan fic but while for some time is a problem I can not come up with any good names! pluse I am making a Garrys mod video I will have it done soon just have to go and edit it in Windows Movie Maker. Update on Tazmaria's Story. Tazmaria Goldeneyes 22:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) SIGGY SIGGY SIGGY TEST Mercenary Ferret Elf Santa ate my chocolate :( 15:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Update ToM -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 18:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! hi there! how are ya? Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy Holydays! cya around! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 00:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) oh! 1,2,3,4, happy birthday to you, 'appy birthday to you, 'appy birthday dear frentiza, 'appy, birtday to you! *throws leaves and confetti and flowers all over you*. Happy ___ Birthday! I 'ope ye 'ave a great time being 'ow ever old ye are! AHoy! oh and merry christmas!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 05:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, Fren! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Haaaaaaaaaaaa......... ppppyyyyyyyyyyyyy Biiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrttttttthhhhhhhhhdddddddaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy tooooooooooooo yoooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu.............. :D yeah, happy birthday!!! :D Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 19:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas and Happy 14th Birthday, Fren!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:43, December 24, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update on ToM -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 23:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi-ya! Hi, haven't been on for a while. Was looking through DeviantArt (I haven't got an account) then I remembered you and Sambrook and everyone else. I'mvery gradually dropping of Redwall too. :( --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 11:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) update On Vengeance (at last!) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 19:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to be a bother, but I was just wondering when you will have your picture ready for my contest. There's no hurry, but please get it in ASAP. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Another Book in the Background I follow in your path of saying ''Redwall is becoming another old book in the background. I've been losing major interest in the books, and Doomwtye threw me off into a whole other world. Since I've read every one of these books, I've found two book series that are awesome: The Mortal Instruments and The Underland Chronicles. I haven't been on this wiki much as often either. I mean, c'mon! When was the last time you saw me here?! Months ago! ~Fiona Fox Make me mad, we have a problem! 23:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Fren :) Have a happy new year!-----Clockworthy It's almost my birthday! 16:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:34, January 2, 2010 (UTC) you read Mistmantle Chronicles too! (do the dance do the dance! :D) I love that series!!! do you think Urchin and Sepia should get married? cause I certsinly do! ^-^ and I think Juniper and Pitter would be a good couple, if Juniper meets her :P--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) update on Vengeance --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 14:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) did you get the "Can you Show Me how to fly?" part of your Signature from David Archuletta's song Zero gravity? Juniper needs a love :( i thought Pitter would be a good choice. she's not a wimpy bubblehead, afterall, she helped fetch the whitewings warriors and she defended Whispers grave.--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 23:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) LOL ^-^ i just recently got that on my I-pod, and I heard him go can you show me how to fly! nothing brings me down when your around! and i was like :"hmmmm where have i heard that before?" i mean i saw your sig pleanty of times. should of realized it was from a song lol I laughed when juniper went down the slide those choiristers made indoors! ^-^--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll try an get it done, but I'm having a tough time figuring out my tablet as our computer is a hunk of junk and won't install the drivers. XP but I'll get it hand drawn for ya at least. :) -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 19:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) STOP SIGGY TIME Fren Kozdru [[User talk:Frentiza the ferret |Ya sure ya want t' make ''me mad?]] 08:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) teeheehee! thankee! and yeah. i'm 13..--User Talk: Ladyamber88 00:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) OOOHHHHHH!!!!!! you're wrong!!!!! I'M SUPERMAN!!!!!! o.0 Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 23:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) your right your always right when you're wrong!!! you know, that's what i like about you Fren, you always make perfect sense!!! XD Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 22:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC) you don't get much algebra done do you? :D ^-^--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 04:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) did someone mention algebra? I love algebra! it is my favorite subject other than history! --ZoSo159 04:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) could i have a link to your deviantart page?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 03:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Request Of course! Just in case, though, d'you want her to be afraid, or triumphant, or what? I mean, should I have her trying not to fall out of the crow's nest? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 11:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I have the sketch finished. I'll just change it around a bit, then ink/color it. I'll prob have it done by Sunday, at the earliest. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 21:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) You said you will do requests? how about a picture for me? Don't really care what it is like just that my character is a ferret --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc. ftw!) 21:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm almost done. I'm just doing a bit more shading with the colored pencils, and then I'll scan it. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! I'm SO sorry that it's so late, but here it is now! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 10:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) to answer your comment you left on my art page heh, sorry deviantarts a little to dangerous for me :T lol but think you, i'm glad you like it :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *gasps and puts paws over mouth* better than you?! surely not! however i noticed some of your drawings are getting a little boxy... try making them flow a little more and it might help. (i don't mean give them diarea >.<) oh, and i can't think of any songs for Kyle right now, but i do know one for fren... it's called "The lost get found" by Britt Nicole. look it up! it rocks! (and she's a christian singer too :D) oh wait! thers a song called "Last Chance" by shooting star! that'd be a good one for Kyle!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 15:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) update on Vengeance. Sorry for the wait. --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 02:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, I did! Shieldmaiden(talk) 03:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Heyza! I'm doing fine. I've had to halt the commission machine because of an English project that's really taking a toll; I have to draw 32 little symbolly-things that symbolize different bits from "Martin the Warrior". I finished it yesterday and I'm planning to start TSQ today!! :D My mom pre-ordered it from Amazon around Christmas, so I got it when it was released. I've been looking at your dA (I have a couple of people I check up on from time-to-time) and you seem to really be liking the tablet you got!! That's great; I love mine as well. How've you been? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) well, it's on itunes, if not youtube... :P i mean boxy as in squarish and chunky... but you still seem to be a much better artist than i am :D i'm glad you like my song choice! i'm still trying to think up one for kyle... give me a month at the least :P--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:25, February 25, 2010 (UTC) fren could you pleeeaaase help me edit the pages on the mistmantle wiki... the mistmantle wiki really needs help but i can't do it all by myself :( pleeeaaaase? heres a link http://mistmantle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ferretmaiden Mistmantle chronicles wiki--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 15:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeesss...stressed I can see (Why do I sound like Yoda?!). I just got a cell phone today and have been noodling around on it. Super fun!! Are you gonna get TSQ? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :D Hiya Fren! I was just wondering what kind of computer program you use to make your fabulous art. I'm thinking of getting it for myself. Thanks! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Accordions Ahoy! 20:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) No way! Here I was, thinking you use some technical photo-cropping-coloring program, and all you use is PAINT??? I would have never guessed if you didn't tell me! Now to create some art... :D --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Accordions Ahoy! 23:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) i have been planning to do a picture with Meeka and Bladd, and you've given me an excuse to do it! mwahahahha! i don't draw Tina much so this'll be a challenge :D me is liking dis already! and i've tryed to do folgrim lotsa times, but fail miserably, but i WILL PREVIAL!!!! i'll get right on it as soon as possible! ^-^--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:52, March 10, 2010 (UTC) then how about Aerothorn?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to see them! I was using your tutorial and stuff (which was working, but kinda tricky). I'd appreciate any help you can give me. Who knew free Paint could produce awesome art? XD --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Accordions Ahoy! 21:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) yes said you needed something to draw, and I was saying, how about Aerothorn, unless the post at the top was a while back, and their closed again, bt when they open--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 14:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) heres a song for Kyle! :D here : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vjwIDelIWg A Bird Without Wings--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! hey, Fren, not to give you the wrong idea, but i've been going on your deviant art and i noticed that i haven't been given much credit for the creation of Kyle... i'm not upset, or something, seeing as he is an adoptable, but, i'd like a little credit please. i smell fryed chikkin :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 18:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) probably didn't... i'll have to look again *shrug* sokay if you didn't though :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Erm... *nibbles a claw nervously* could you do a stoaty request for me? Willow Brazeglare (stoat): she's a very light, light tan, with a brown tipped tail, and blue eyes. she's very, very thin, and pretty, and doesn't have hair. her weapon is a sling wrapped on a light brown belt with a silver buckle. she wears a short red vest (no buttons so it's open and not closed). Ketzal Brazeglare (stoat): (Otterwarrior and Dakkins character in which i've been given permission to use) light Tan with a lighter under belly stoat, black tipped tail and darker tan around the ears. brown eyes. wears a green highlanders cap with a bluejay feather, a brown sleeveless tunic, a green plaid Kilt, and brown wrist bands.muscular. weapon is a cutlass stashed in his belt. Willow is standing on Ketzal's (her mate)shoulders with one foot on his ear, forcing him to squint one eye. has paws on the edge of the wall as thought she's peering over to get a look, and Ketz is supporting her. (their thieves :D) their faces and bodies are pointed to the left... thats about all, except, could you name it Ferretmaidens request? (Otterwarrior gave me permission, but i dunno if Dakkin has been told yet, so i don't want you or Ow to get in trouble. don't worry i'll have Ow tell Dakkin later :P)--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) update On Vengeance (at laast!) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 17:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) april fools I cant belive I fell for that! you had me there for a second! ----Zoso159 Valor inc.. 15:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Finally an update!! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! heres that pic of Folgrim and Tina you asked for! i'm still working on hte Meeka and Bladd one =( sorry for the long wait --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! update On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Jayfeather all the way!!!! =D he rocks hte fresh-kill party!! XD i've read it all up to fading echoes too! =D TigerxDove maybe??? --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) heh, i never siad she would like him, but it's like an awkward "duh" moment everytime he's like "I'll protect you!!!" XD after the third one i was like... so, you gonna sign up for bodyguard duty or something bud???--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) what about Ivypaw??? well, he's always saying to Dovepaw, "I'll protect you!" so htats kinda what went through me head... *shrug*--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Themesong? this is a Meeka and Rund theme song, but i think it might be good for Fren and Kyle too! =D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0vfOdECz6o Like a Star by Britt Nicole http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pHaBstZQ40 When love takes over by Kelly Rowland & David Guetta --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I must remember Never to feed the dog onions Never to rant at the computer Never to look in the fridge on a quest for a pencil Never to buy blendy pens or moon sand Never to Mistake a guy for a girl Never to get Bar-B-Q sauce on a white shirt Never to tell my dad he's going bald even if he really is Never to stare at a bright light for more than five seconds Never to watch Tim Hawkins or Weird Al without popcorn nearby Never to Play DDR badly without several friends watching Never to write something and never finish it Never to Eat Peanut butter and Roman Noodles at the same time Never to wear makeup And to Never say never I'm fourteen in three days time! =D so i wanted to send you some friendly advice XD! i also have a song for fren and Kyle if you want it.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7MD7f1MsGs&feature=related the prayer by Andrea Bocelli --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:45, April 21, 2010 (UTC) My contest When do you think is the soonest time to get your picture in? Cause I'm going to try to wrap up the contest soon. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! RE:Your pic for my contest That's perfectly fine! Take as much time as you need! I just wanted to see where you are at with it. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! UH OH! You edited Hollyfires user list, I would take it back quick before she sees it!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 17:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok.... Well, i had to take my update down when i first made it..... then she made one for me....-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 18:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) U still have that art block? If you do you could draw me something. PS, Sorry it took SOOO long but here's ur request! :D Alayna, right? I can't remember her name. :P -- Ren the Cat | Weilder of Dragonflame 22:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It's adorable! =D i <3 it!!!!! XD and remember! NEVER FEED THE DOG ONIONS!!!! --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ... Sure. It'll take a bit, though, because for some reason, everyone likes to request art around exam time. -----Clockworthy Stories on my blog outpace comments left.. News at 11 17:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) TOM IS FINALLY UPDATED! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL! Also if you have a request I was supposed to have done then tell me because i probably forgot. XP -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 17:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) UD on TOM -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 22:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Fol's Past!--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 15:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) you asked for it! heres your Meeka Bladd request. sorry it took so long =(-- Ferretmaiden On A Quest For Cheese Here! 23:29, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ToM is updated and WITHOUT all the comments! <3 Isn't that a rarity? X) PS, if you need something to draw, and considering you have an artblock, could you draw Lezz and Daerwin on the walltops? They're both squirrels, brown, and Lezz has a simple off-white dress with no sleeves and Daerwin's actually in his white with blue striped night habbit. X) anyway, lezz is holding the dagger martin gave her, and the sun is rising. Sorry if that's a handful, you don't have to, but I thought it might help get you back in the mood. ;) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 14:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Will you draw will you draw a picture of me, my Redwall character anyway. Joseph the Weasel 16:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC) you read Bone and the Freddy the golden hamster series too?! squeal! arn't Enrico and Caruso so evil? XD and Phoney certainly needs a kick in the oompa loompas! XD ^.^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) s'all right. i'm used to loosing em. i've had like ten rats in the space of my being 5 years old to 14 years old, but still, he was my little sweet boy =( he licked my fingers and would curl up next to me when i read on my bed. but he had a flat chest and he made snuffling noises cause he couldn't breathe all that great. Funnily enough he lived the longest out of all my rats... I know, isn't he XD I liked when he and phoney got into hte cow suit. "WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE JUST KILL ME?!" ROFLOL-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) You scared me with that April Fools joke! lol. I only just saw it. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 16:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) As I open the portal of doom, aka, aka start doing commissions again, of course I get like seven at once. xD And while I have finals coming. xD But atleast I'll be done with school in a week. :D But, ?I may have to torture YOU with a request. Of course...It's non-Redwall ish, so I'll ask first: Are you open to a non-Redwall commission? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 02:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Your pic for my contest That's great!! Thanks so much!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Your pic for my contest Your picture is so cool!! Good work!! Now all you have to do is sign you're name on here. Your pic is at the bottom. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! P.S. Fudgepickles? FREEEENNN!!! new story. :D--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:34, May 20, 2010 (UTC) (Hey, you read The Golden Hamster Saga too! Anyway...) I'd like an art trade. Can you draw a fox with a spear? If possible, have lightning spark (or wrap around) the spear. He also has a Long Patrol mediallion around his neck (Like in Mariel of Redwall--it had a little figure of a hare standing in front of Salamandastron, but I don't expect it to be that detailed.) Another small note; When you upload it, in the description, don't mention the lightning aspect. Thanks! -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 18:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) then whats stopping you?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Little update on FoM. --Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 03:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Woah, that is pretty awesome, can't wait for the whole thing, haha, but you take as much time as you need--Kylie Sven Opossum I don't know what you talking about, but is sounds illegal. I don't remember if I told you this...BUT RV:OI IS BACK!!! :D It's on here: http://smlaarg.wordpress.com/My-Stories/Redwall-Villains-On-Ice Though you'd like that. :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I was on LD last year. It was fun, but having the best record of YYB was annoying...I like to wonder if we're going to win, not know we are 15 times out of 16 (Because MI is the only one to beat them)--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 23:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's the sketch! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 20:51, May 28, 2010 (UTC) *snort* I saw yore message on Clock's page, and this is my response- Lost Desert, eh? *spits* Look at my siggy. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 23:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) When you do, may the taste of defeat be sweet in your mouth. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 12:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) update On The Thunder Queen. Two days early, but it's a holiday weekend. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 16:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) YAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaay whats an internet?--Kylie Sven Opossum I don't know what your talking about, but it sounds illegal Moltara's pretty bad too, but don't say anything t'Clock about it (him being a Moltarian and all). I HATE DC... THEY ENDED OUR PERFECT SEASON! :( Grr... stupid minions. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 15:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Wow...thank you so much! That's awesome! I now feel bad because I can't get your head drawn in an acceptable way D: --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 20:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) AHH! You watched Zombieland! I heard that was hillarious. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 23:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, my cousin told me about it. He said it was almost completely pointless aside from the fact that the cowboy wanted a twinkie, lol, but hillarious. Neil -- 12:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hope all is satisfactory, marm. :D Enjoy! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) art trade? I read your message on Deviantart so I was wondering if we can do an art trade? ----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 15:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update + Poll Update on The Thunder Queen + a slightly working poll. That's not my fault. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 11:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) want me to draw althyana for ye? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miEv85LW2TE Muzik-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 16:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) okie dokey Name: Nightfury Species: ferret Age: 14 Fur color: Dark grey Ferret matkings: Black mask, all paws, inside of ears, tip of ears and, tip of tail Special markings: a spiderweb tattoo on left shoulder and always has his two front fangs showing like a vampire Eye color: red like his father's Wears: Black sleeveless shirt, black bandana (think Chickenhound's bandadna in the T.V show but black), black belt with silver belt-buckle, slate-grey sleevless vest like thing (open not closed), on the right side of the vest there's two straps that lead to two buckles. if you need a little bit of help I'll upload a picture on Deviantart and this picture should help kinda description's on Deviantart I left you a message there ;)----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 20:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! here he is :) ----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 05:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) We finish the prologue in The Thunder Queen! (BTW, do you live in Australia? That's the only country I can think of that has school in June, unless it's year round)--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 20:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. That sounds interesting. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 11:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) hEY THERE! um, just to letyou know, im just getting to your request from me...you can expact it either today or tomorrow...sry, you asked me like, literally, a year ago -_-' Otterwarrior 15:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC) woohoo! here she is...sry i didn't give her pants...but Meeka told me you were spunky, so i thoight PIE FIGHT! and then..yeah...hope you like it! Otterwarrior 17:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I know I'm taking a while with your picture. Just wanted to tell you that I'm still working on it, even though my mouse is on the fritz; I'll be outlining and then it just cuts a line across everything. I'm sorry :(--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 18:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 05:48, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Interested? I know that you like doing fan art, and thought that you might be interested in entering a little contest-thing I've set up. You can see about it here. Hope you join! There's prizes, too, by the way. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea. *everyone who knows my ideas run away screaming* what if We had Tylee, (Meeka's daughter) and trevark go through some time warp, and they end up in the same place at the same time,(maybe in the events of doomwyte) and go on an adventure, and they fall in love???? it's kind of..... stupid, but i thought it would be.... cool. and i'm talking like...... this. so ummm......yeah.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 14:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) heres a song you might like, and as for the anime in it, thats Mew Mew power. it's kind of funny, and i like to watch it, i dunno bout you. just look up Mewmewinternationals channel on youtube and you can watch the english episodes.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imqX-HPR6o8 Muzak-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 15:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Done City Finally...after all the bezel-bits, here's your pic! (Sorry I had to cut off your legs. It would have looked very odd otherwise) Also, update on The Thunder Queen. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 19:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) oooo, is he evil? =D s'okay! it was just a really bad suggestion XD you having a busy time at school?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC)